yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 042
！！ そして…！？ | romaji = Kecchaku! Soshite...!? | english = The End of the Battle...?! | japanese translated = Conclusion! And...!? | alternate = | chapter number = 42 | japanese release = May 21, 2009 | american release = | uk release = }} "The End of the Battle...?!", known as "Conclusion! And...!?" in the Japanese version, is the forty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 6 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden continues his Duel with Reggie, with the latter making a comeback by Summoning "The Splendid Venus" once more, this time using "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen". Jaden considers his options as far as Fusion Monsters goes and considers Fusion Summoning "Elemental Hero Gaia" with "Elemental Hero Knospe", but ultimately Fusion Summons "Elemental Hero Great Tornado" instead. With this monster, he destroys "Venus", while "Winged Kuriboh" deals the finishing blow. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Reggie MacKenzie Duel continues from the last chapter. Turn 10: Reggie Reggie's hand contains "Angel Bow", "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" and "Mystical Space Typhoon". She draws "Heaven's Lost Property" and subsequently activates it, letting both players draw three cards and then discard two. Reggie draws "Divine Sanctuary", "Angel's Ring" and "Shatiel", while Jaden draws "Terra Firma Gravity", "Pot of Greed" and "Hero's Bond". Reggie discards "Angel Bow" and "Angel's Ring", while Jaden discards "Terra Firma Gravity" and "Hero's Bond". Reggie activates "Divine Sanctuary" and Normal Summons "Shatiel" (500/2000) in Defense Position without tributing due to the effect of "Divine Sanctuary". "Shatiel" gains 400 ATK and DEF via its own effect ("Shatiel": 500 → 900/2000 → 2400). Reggie activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy her "Divine Sanctuary". She then removes "Divine Sanctuary" in her Graveyard from play to activate "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen". Reggie uses the effect of "Valhalla" to Special Summon "The Splendid Venus" (2800/2400) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. The effect of "Venus" activates, decreasing the ATK and DEF of Jaden's "Elemental Hero The Shining" and "Elemental Hero Stratos" by 500 ("The Shining": 3800 → 3300/2100 → 1600; "Stratos": 1800 → 1300/300 → 0). The effect of "Shatiel" increases the ATK and DEF of itself and "Venus" ("Shatiel": 900 → 1300/2400 → 2800; "Venus 3200 → 3600/1800 → 2200). Reggie attacks "Stratos" with "Venus", but Jaden activates his face-down "Defend Hero", switching the attack target to "The Shining". "Venus" destroys "The Shining" (Jaden 500 → 200). Since "The Shining" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to return two "Elemental Heroes" that were removed from play back to his hand. He returns "Woodsman" and "Ocean". Turn 11: Jaden Jaden draws "Weak Anger". He then activates "Pot of Greed", drawing "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Lady Heat". He then Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Stratos" with "Lady Heat" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Great Tornado" (2800/2200) in Attack Position. The effect of "Venus" decreases the ATK & DEF of "Great Tornado" by 500 ("Great Tornado": 2800 → 2300/2200 → 1700), while the effect of "Great Tornado" halves the ATK and DEF of both of Reggie's monsters ("Venus": 3600 → 1800/3200 → 1600; "Shatiel": 1300 → 650/2800 → 1400). "Great Tornado" attacks and destroys "Venus" (Reggie 1700 → 1200). The ATK and DEF of "Shatiel" decrease by 400 each via its own effect ("Shatiel": 650 → 250/1400 → 1000), while "Great Tornado" and "Winged Kuriboh" regain their original ATK and DEF as "Venus" is no longer on the field ("Great Tornado": 2300 → 2800/1700 → 2200; "Winged Kuriboh": 0 → 300/0 → 200). "Winged Kuriboh" attacks and destroys "Shatiel". At the same time, Jaden activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Weak Anger" from his hand. This increases the ATK of the Level 1 "Winged Kuriboh" by 1000 ("Winged Kuriboh": 300 → 1300/200) and deals damage to Reggie equal to its ATK points when it destroys a monster by battle (Reggie 1200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.